always another way
by multichip
Summary: Hiyori just wants some peace and quiet after all that has happened with her family, however what are the consequences? fort


The sun drooped from the sky like dripping golden syrup as the quite thump of my feet clapped to my heartbeat. It was one of those days where you just wanted time to stop, so you would be in the moment forever. My school satchel gently thumped against my waist, my phone started to ring.

"Who is it now..." I paused at the top of a hill and searched around for my phone in my bag. The name read 'yato' seriously I should have never given him my phone number... I ignored it and trudged down the hill, the whole 'peaceful' and 'beautiful' atmosphere started to wear away. I swear yato always took away my peace!

I ran down the rest of the hill and got into the house I was renting. It was a small cottage on a hill looking over the city with a massive wood behind it. It was surprisingly quiet today apart from the occasional bird tweet. A friend of mine showed me the house, it was their old holiday home but since I had some issues at home and they didn't go anymore, they gave it to me...

I skidded into my bedroom and shrugged out of my school clothes and put some dungarees on and a white tank top on. I opened my laptop and saw hundreds of messages from family, yato and friends. I couldn't be bothered to look or answer them so I shut my laptop and dragged my tired body outside. The sun melted into my skin slowly but surely disappearing into the afternoon. I sat down in front f my house and lay down staring at the yellow sky and they birds zoom across it like plains. My mind disintegrated into nothingness and the slow soft breeze and the sound on quiet music hit my senses. I sighed, got up and stretched after doing some cartwheels and roiling down the hill I got on some converses and made my way into the woods.

Unlike the warm welcoming atmosphere in the open, the woods had a gloomy quiet peaceful affect with the sun rays making their ways through the leaves of the trees making cracks in the musty cadge of foliage. I started to run and in doing so kicking off my shoes. I breathed in the smell of grass and untouched mud waiting for a footprint. With every step the music became quieter until I was caked in the sounds of a forest that became my music.

"At least" I sat down on a root of a tree "I know somewhere I can get a bit of quiet." I drifted off into sleep.

'Beep beep, beep beep' instead of waking up to birds tweeting I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I looked at my phone and it said 'yato' was calling. Again I didn't notice the heaps of calls and messages he had given my phone. My side started to ache and as I looked down. I couldn't have been more shocked in my life. A phantom maw coming out of my side. No a phantom was trying to eat my side! Shocked and suddenly scared I pulled away and started to try to crawl away. I turned round dismayed to see my body still being eaten by the phantom. Of course I had separated from my body. What was I thinking! Crawling over to my body, like and animal protecting its owner I attempted to kick the phantom away but it came back. A tidal wave of fear rushed over me as it came back for more every time I kicked it away. I snapped a branch and tried throwing it at the miserable, horrible creature. I had never seen one like it before. It stood there in shock as the body felt the branch hit its skin...

"What? How, how did that hurt you! How did you feel it?" unsure by the situation I was in I snapped another branch and stabbed in the phantom. I wasn't aware thing like this could hurt a phantom let alone make a difference to their actions. I looked at my body knowing that I wouldn't be able to move. My own blood, my body was in front of me. I didn't know what I would do; it would surely hurt if I went back in... But aside all the worrying I let my body fall into the human part of me...

"Ouch..." I looked down searching for the blood and wound still confused at the whole situation. I looked forward my vision getting blurry and saw the phantom still struggling under the branch. I saw yato and yukine coming my way. Then all I saw was darkness.

I awoke to a bright light a pink cardigan and hair. I squinted and sat up ignoring the pain jab through my side.

"hiyori, you okay?" a soft croaky voice came from my side and I turned my head to see pale skin piercing blue eyes and dark hair. yato.

"yato" a sharp pain shot through my waste. "w- ouch!" clutching my side like an over reacting child looked down and saw a pure white bandage with blood specks soaking through the bandage wrapped around my stomach and chest. I smiled and laughed. "sorry I didn't answer your calls!"

his face broke and he started sobbing like a baby!

"yato! are you okay?!" I reached out my hand and ruffled his hair.

"I called you about a million times and you didn't answer!" he started to moan and complain.

turning my head annoyed "well imp sorry for not answering I thought you were just going to pester me like you usually do. you give me no space, no personal bubble, I wish you would just disappear!" I thumped down my hand and the pot of money on a shelf started to fall. money fell over yatos body as he looked up I stared in horror as five yen fell into his hand.

yukine looked at me and panicked as I looked in dismay at yato his feet started to break away from his body.

"yato! I didn't mean it honest!" I held onto his hands. "you can't go! I've only seen you for about 2 minutes! don't go?" I felt tears streak down my cheeks as the moment passed, rivers of salt water started to cover my face. yatos body was half gone and he still had his head down.

"hiyori, there is always another way." he looked up as his hands and fingers slipped from my grasp.

for the very little time I had left I shouted something and yukine and kofuku started to run towards yato. everything was in slow motion but it was going by so fast. time was running out, and yato wasn't doing anything about it. his bottle of money broke and his face disappeared and a falling tears disintegrated from my view.

"SORRY!" yato. yato was not there anymore, I couldn't feel him, and his presence was gone.

yukine stepped back in horror and kofuku sunk down to her knees.

"oh god... oh no. what, what have I done?" realisation shot me in the back and I got up from my bed, my blood dripping from my side.

I started to walk forward I broke into a run. something was wrong. I started to feel his presence again.

"what?" my damp face grew warm as I knew there was another way. there always is.

it was dark, but it wasn't getting any darker. the last wish I made for yato wasn't for him to disappear. but for time to stop! clenching my fists my body became lighter and I looked round to see my own body sleeping outside kofuku's house. I turned round to see what only a I could see. the invisible. yato was frozen half way through a black hole outside kofukus house. his hand reached out his face frozen in a dismayed expression. I walked over to him and hugged him. as tight as I could. I pulled his hand and tugged as hard as I could. he budged a tiny bit; the scenery around me didn't change. I pulled him out of the black hole as hard as I could. I could see his legs now; I tugged again and again and again. he was out.

"now. I wish for time to start running again." the wind brew on my face as I felt yatos chest inflate and deflate. the sound of his breathing filled my ears. I sighed and felt my heart throb. it was mending itself.

"I thought you would never realise." a soft voice rung in my ears like a bell.

"what do you mean?! imp smarter than I look."

I hugged him. yato.

now you may be thinking, a girl with a tail and a bleeding side, with her 'other' body lying beside her hugging a boy whose arm is reaching out and is murmuring stuff about realising is quite weird. an awkward situation. But in my eyes, it was just another day of my life...

he looked up. I looked up and he leaned in, I leaned in. Our noses touched.

Except from now on that life would be very different


End file.
